Luces de Neon
by DeatSpartan
Summary: Un recuerdo del pasado, Una reliquia que no deberia existir y una aventura que hara que se derrame mucha sangre


-Personaje Hablando-

_Personaje pensando_

Ponyville , Una pequeña ciudad en el medio de lo rural equestriano rodeada de bosques y lugares interesantes habitada mayormente por ponis de tierra y pegasos que pocas veces habían visto violencia alguna además de las típicas batallas que se llevaban a cabo gracias a la presencia de los elementos de la armonía en esa ciudad, pero además de eso casi que no había problemas incluso si alguien entraba al tenebroso bosque everfree era simple darle una llamada a zecora para sacar a aquel iluso que se atrevía a desafiar la grandeza de ese bosque que a tantos aventureros se había llevado

Sin embargo, ponyville era mayormente reconocido por muchos jóvenes por estar por albergar una de las fiestas más grandes de la historia de equestria

**Going in the Radio Festival **Una fiesta con música, comida, bebida y entretenimiento a un precio más que razonable auspiciada por altos cargos nobles con el propósito de inaugurar la nueva plaza grande que se Abría en aquella ciudad

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que las entradas pararon de venderse, Pues la Princesa Celestia se percató de un pequeñísimo detalle

No había ni un solo guardia de seguridad en aquella fiesta, Hubiera sido anarquía completa si Celestia no se hubiera percatado de tal insolencia en los nobles que al intentar recortar costos y conseguir más ganancia habían pasado por alto ese pequeño pero crucial detalle

Ahí fue cuando los nobles al intentar recortar costos contrataron a una compañía de mercenarios

Dependiendo del trabajo la compañía era una completa locura de pagar o una completa ganga que salvaría miles de bits y de trabajo

Sin embargo, algo acechaba a esa compañía ¿Un monstro? ¿Una hydra molesta? ¿Quizás otra compañía celosa del éxito de esta? No eso hubiera sido muy fácil de eliminar….

(_**10:30 AM : PONYVILLE)**_

_**(8 HORAS ANTES DE LA FIESTA)**_

…..

-Eh?- Se Dijo a si misma Lyra mientras se levantaba de la pequeña cama en su habitación decorada con fotos y carteles

Se sentó en la cama con los ojos entrecerrados, Era Sábado asi que no había porque alterarse, hoy entraba al trabajo a las 3PM Tenía Tiempo de hacer lo que ella quisiera en las casi 5 horas libres que tenía , sin embargo un sentimiento raro le pego duro, lo había sentido antes pero casi nunca le hacía caso , el típico sentimiento que te dice que hay algo mal con alguien o algo pero esta vez estaba apuntando a algo en particular empezó a mover la cabeza en su habitación hasta que diviso algo

La estantería de Libros que ella tenia, Repleta de libros de aventura y comedia, contenía en el lugar de abajo una caja con libros viejos de la escuela que ya no usaba

Pero uno y solo uno resaltaba ante ella

Un libro pequeño y modesto con algo de 30 páginas y una tapa con una parte de ella bañada en oro , un regalo de su ya fallecido abuelo que le había pedido que no leyera o vendiera el libro

Lyra era una persona con la que podías confiar secretos y promesas pero aquel sentimiento le pedía a gritos que leyera lo que había en aquel libro, Sin embargo decidió simplemente ignorarlo como hacia siempre y hacerse un desayuno típico , y aunque no pudiera sacarse de la cabeza aquel libro por lo menos las tostadas y el café lo diluían , Antes de salir decidió Hablar con el jefe de su trabajo a quien le había pedido las horas extras para poder pagar la entrada de la fiesta de hoy que se festejaría gracias a la inauguración de la nueva plaza que se haría a las 8pm

\- ¡Instrumentos Floyd! ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? – Pregunto el Dueño de la tienda y jefe de Lyra

-Hola Jefe soy yo Lyra, Queria confirmar si saldré de las horas extras a las 6pm – Pregunto la unicornio

-La verdad que si ahora mismo esta atendiendo mi hijo que también quería ir a aquel festival que están dando por la inauguración de la plaza, tan solo llega a tiempo a las 3 y luego deja el lugar impecable ¿esta claro? – Pregunto Floyd a Lyra

Lyra respondio con un claro y suave "SI" Mientras salía a pasear para pasar el rato

….

Pero algo seguía mal, algo en ella le pedía a gritos que volviera y leyera el libro, Nunca se había sentido asi en su vida, Incluso cuando su abuelo le pidió en sus últimos respiros nunca leerlo nunca tuvo la curiosidad suficiente para estar así

¿Era un ataque de curiosidad espontaneo? No sabía si eso siquiera existía y lo dudaba bastante necesitaba hablar con alguien

En ese momento algo hizo clic con ella

"_Twilight Sparkle Quizá pueda ayudarme!" _Penso para sus adentros

¿Porque no? No había nadie más en la ciudad que supiera más de libros y de magia que la estudiante de Celestia , pensó que quizás preguntándole a ella podría llegar a una conclusión

Empezo a dirigirse a la biblioteca que había sido (Ironicamente) Construida en un árbol, Twilight se acababa de mudar ahí y aunque no la conocía sabia que era el tipo de persona a la que le podía ir a pedir un favor

Cuando llego no le quedó otra que tocar la puerta

\- Tan solo entre está abierto! – Grito una voz de un niño

Lyra en ese entonces abrió la puerta y se encontró con un pequeño dragoncito el ayudante de Twilight ,Spoke? Spuky? No sabía cómo se llamaba, pero le daba bastante igual

\- ¿Esta Twilight? – Pregunto Lyra al pequeño dragon, Para que una voz conocida respondiera

\- ¡SIP aquí estoy! - respondió Twilight ante el llamado – Y tú eres…? – Volvió a decir la unicornio morada

Lyra se presento como lo haría con cualquier otro pony y de lleno le solto el problema que tenia

-Veras… Mi abuelo me contaba historias sobre como uno de sus ancestros había escrito un libro sobre una guerra que fue prohibido y luego cazado por la guardia real hace como miles de años, El libro fue llenado de magia de preservación y resistencia para que sobreviviera todo este tiempo ,Mi abuelo al morir fue claro conmigo, No lo vendas ni lo leas , eso es lo que estado haciendo los últimos 10 años ha estado en una caja de cosas de la escuela que ya no uso ,pero hoy sentí unas terribles ganas de echarle un vistazo – Dijo Lyra siendo clara como el agua

Twilight en ese momento pensó en dos cosas 1- Magia de alertamiento que puede ser imbuida en un objeto para que se activase cuando se detectara una irregularidad en los alrededores que para ese tipo de magia podrían a ver sido mil de kilómetros a la redonda y 2°

UNA GUERRA EQUESTRIANA QUE _**FUE PROHIBIDA DE LEERSE?! **_Equestria no ha tenido muchas guerras, pero cuando las ha tenido han sido bastante violentas datando de hace 2000 años con los grifos

Pero eso se enseña en las escuelas, eso quiere decir que hubo una mucho ,MUCHO mas fuerte que tuvo que ser algo cambiante para las princesas y para el pueblo en general

Twilight automáticamente le pidió el libro a lyra,Pero a sorpresa de nadie excepto Twilight Lyra rechazo profundamente

-¿¡Eeh?! ¡¿Porque no?!- pregunto twilight, algo exaltada por la mera existencia de aquel libro

-es una promesa familiar que le hice a mi abuela en su muerte, Deshonrar la promesa sería el equivalente a pegarle a mi madre con una palanca de metal, No lo hare tan solo dime que podría ser lo que me está atrayendo tanto al libro-

Twilight Solto un Suspiro y se propuso explicar lo que ella pensaba

-Probablemente sea un hechizo alertado,Simple pero eficaz, Lo único que tienes que hacer para que se active es mover el objeto alertador al radio del hechizo, Cosa que pueden ser desde unos metros hasta miles de kilómetros a la redonda, Por eso te pido si lo puedo leer, Si algo asi esta activado significa que algo antiguo esta por la zona, Si es verdad que el libro tiene miles de años de antigüedad eso quiere decir que podría ser cualquier cosa- Explico Twilight

En ese momento a lyra le dio un escalofrió, Causado por pensar que alguno de los ficticios dioses antiguos de alguno de los libros que había leído en su juventud pudiera ser real,Cosas como volverte loco por mirar a monstros indescriptibles y volverte inmortal solo para sufrir por toda la eternidad , Decidió hacerlo, traer el libro y descifrar que criatura o artefacto habían sido encontradas por el radar de aquel hechizo

Para ese momento ya eran las 11Am, Lyra decidio ir rápidamente a su casa y buscar el libro

Cuando lyra le mostro el libro a twilight esta le confirmo de inmediato que era un hechizo de alertamiento, Y uno Muy poderoso pues se extendia por toda Equestria, Solo alguien con un entendimiento mágico y unas habilidades supremas podría haber hecho esto

Cuando Abrieron el Libro los primero escritos se quedaron grabados en la cabeza de Lyra

**OH DIOS QUE HE HECHO, HE AYUDADO AL GENOCIDIO COMPLETO DE UNA RAZA NI CELESTIA PODRA PERDONARME**

Los escalofríos que la frase inicial del libro dio fueron gigantes , Un genocidio? ¿De se trataba esto?

_Como un perdón profundo a todas las almas que ayude a quitar he decidido que contare la historia de la raza que yo y los otros hombres bajo el cargo de Shining Unix exterminamos_

_Los Humanos… Una raza Peleadora y de Carácter Orgulloso que apareció de repente un dia en canterlot, hace casi 40 años, Automáticamente excedieron a cada pony en el arte del combate, Sedientos por la sangre de sus enemigos unas completas bestias en el campo de batalla que fueron ofrecidos ser parte de la guardia real del celestia y luna , aceptaron al no tener ningún otro lado que ir _

_Al inicio todo estaba bien con ellos pues la única forma de que te dieran una paliza era molestándolos ampliamente, parecían monos calvos, no tenían magia, pero eso era fácilmente descartable cuando eres capaz de arrancarle la cabeza a algo de manera tan eficiente como lo hacían ellos_

_Los niños que ellos engendraban eran instantáneamente entrenados en el arte del combate y la estrategia, Sabían hacer un montón de cosas y excedían bastante en los ámbitos competitivos_

_¿Pero los ponis nobles tenían que cagar esto de alguna manera verdad? Por veinte años todo estuvo relativamente bien hasta que a alguien se le ocurrió la idea de usarlos como esclavos los secuestraba usando un hechizo de dormir para luego hacer lo que quisieras con ellos_

_Idea terrible_

_Los caciques que eran cambiados cada 10 años no tuvieron ni una sola pizca de piedad contra aquellos agresores, no solo destruyeron a aquellos ponis que los usaron como esclavos, Si no también a todo lo relacionado con ellos, familia ,amigos, ejércitos_

_Todo en cuestión de un mes, Quizás unos cuantos días, Quizás en una hora ya hubieran exterminado todo lo que más amas_

_Celestia aunque molesta con los ponis nobles que hacían esto, Estaba incluso más molesta con los humanos que mataban a ponis que no tenían nada que ver con los esclavos_

_Pronto la tensión empezó a subir_

_Y un dia_

_Todo cambio_

_Los humanos secretamente se contactaron entre ellos y decidieron huir de equestria y por cada muerte humana que había , los ponis perdían 10 veces mas_

_Sin embargo lograron escapar mayormente a salvo a las afueras de equestria_

_Los jefes militares, Los nobles y la gente en general que había perdido seres queridos con esto se cansó y presiono a equestria con una guerra_

_Y tuvieron una guerra_

_Pero para los humanos fue un juego_

_Compañias enteras de ponis casi exterminadas por 10 humanos que habían sido sorprendidos de antemano_

_Para empeorar el asunto , los humanos habían descubierto que al ingerir la sangre de un unicornio se conseguían poderes mágicos,Basicos y con bastante poco uso rutinario debido al gasto de energía,Pero en el campo de batalla era bastante común ver a humanos cegando al enemigo con los rayos mágicos recientemente aprendidos_

_Para el final de este año celestia ya no se podía permitir mas bajas_

_Y nos encargó un último proyecto, la creación de un hechizo destruye humanos que salvaría a equestria_

_Yo oi a celestia Sollozar tristemente en su habitación el dia que terminamos el proyecto_

_Ya era demasiado tarde_

_En el campo de batalla se había filtrado la información del hechizo y finalmente las tropas ponis podían avanzar_

_Porque no había nadie_

_Ni un solo alma humana en el campo de batallla todos habían ido a sus casas, aceptando su destino_

_Pero hubo uno_

_Un humano que se levanto contra la mismísima celestia y que antes de morir, Se llevo a muchísimos ponis con el_

_Pero fue igual le hechizo se lanzo y para cuando llegamos a los campamentos los humanos habían desaparecido,Solo los ropajes de estos seguían en pie_

_Celestia nunca hubiera podido vivir con la culpa_

_No solo se borró la memoria a ella sino a todos los demás, Actualmente soy uno de los pocos vivos que tienen memoria de lo que paso y los guardias de elite que tienen de misión capturarme ni siquiera saben porque_

_Pero nunca me atraparan _

_Como un ultimo y desesperado grito de redención he hechizado este libro con el poder de detectar a cualquier humano que se acerque a menos de 60 km_

_Por favor perdónenme_

_Firma : __**H**__ertech __**H**__eartstrings_

Twilight y Lyra se quedaron inmóviles mientras el sentimiento de alerta que aquel hechizo emanaba se les pegaba al alma

_**Aun Había uno**_


End file.
